


99!

by I_am_too_much_of_a_fangirlSPN



Series: V-99 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_too_much_of_a_fangirlSPN/pseuds/I_am_too_much_of_a_fangirlSPN
Summary: Basically B99 Voltron style
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: V-99 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	99!

Honestly I’ll have a bunch of different plots mixed together based on the characters.   
  
The Plotlines of Rosa and Amy are split between Allura and Keith

Shiro: Holt

Lance: Jake

Hunk: Boyle

Pidge: Gina

Lotor: Terry

Hitchcock: Matt

Scully: Rolo

Kevin: Adam


End file.
